the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Insomnia, Reviews, Last Week Tonight
It took awhile, but I think that my insomnia problem is a thing of the past, knock on wood. Now I can get back into the flow of things and really get into making reviews and stuff. Sometimes it's as simple as getting a better mattress, so... there's that. But I am feeling much better, things will be getting back to normal (roughly speaking). The Nutshack is... well, it's one of those shows like My Life Me that needs some extra parsing because... just watching it, I can't really understand what's going on. It's that kind of poorly put together show. And it's been a weird week. There's been both a new Pokemon game and a new Harry Potter movie coming out. Almost feels like ten years ago. Speaking of being in the past, the animated movie scene right now... is giving me serious 80's vibe. "Hey, it exists, let's give it a cartoon!" Back in the 80's, they had a cartoon of the Rubik's Cube. In the 2010's, they had a movie based on Emogis. I've had a lot of people bringing that to my attention, and... it's something that I do want to review for at least curiosity's sake. But, other movies of this trend - the Trolls movie and the Angry Birds movie are... okay. Nothing great, but definitely not worthy of being reviewed. So... who knows, maybe they'll be able to pull it off. Needless to say though, I'm interested in it. But seriously, someone please help me understand this trend. We're getting an animated film about animal crackers. Not kidding: en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Animal_C…. And on top of that, next year we're also going to get a Dreamworks movie called Boss Baby, or at the very least, incomprehensibly weird. But who knows, trailers are trailers and the art of trailermaking has died in 2016. Has anyone noticed that? Regardless of the qualities of the films, all of the trailers this year seem to be fucking awful. I saw "Gem Harvest" from Steven Universe. It was a decent episode, but nothing overly special. I really think that they should have used a better one after a long hiatus. Meanwhile, I've really been enjoying South Park this season. The last episode was amazing. I'm still probably not going to review it, because it's... really hard to talk about it and its raunchy humor and its random pop culture references without talking about and putting it into context of every other adult cartoon that I've reviewed. A lot of people are annoyed that the show started hitting more season-long arcs, and continuous season-long stories, but I kind of like it. I mean, this is their twentieth season, and as we've learned from other shows, it's very hard to stay fresh So, I finally hit the patreon milestone of reviewing Atlantis II, so I'll try and get that done by the end of the year. I still feel like I need to do at least one more "big" review before the end of the year. Because you know... I haven't done enough. Speaking of atrocity reviews, I have decided that I am going to do one on "One of the Boys" from The Loud House, but only after I do an admirable on another episode. Right now, The Loud House is going toe to toe with Spongebob, and I don't want it to be another SpongeBob, and that would require looking at the positive aspects and the negative ones too. I'll probably be reviewing both episodes back-to-back. ------ So, in other news... I'm debating making a review series on the Legend of Zelda series. I've been getting into a lot again - right now I'm in the middle of a playthrough of Ocarina of Time and I'm getting plenty of ideas for commentary and criticism on the way through. It's especially noteable because... well, I've kind of had a falling out with the Zelda series in the past decade. The last Zelda game that I truly felt was great was The Wind Waker. ''I wasn't the biggest fan of ''Twilight Princess, and from what I heard about Skyward Sword it sounds like I wouldn't like it - (if I were to do this review series, it would be my first time playing through Skyward Sword). The quick and short of it is, my favorite Zelda game is Majora's Mask - the original, not the 3DS version. And, if you do play Majora's Mask, I'd strongly recommend playing it on an N64 or a GameCube and not on the 3DS, for two reasons. Number one - in the original, when you played the reverse song of time, time would slow down to a third, giving you three times more... time. In the remake, the reverse song of time only slows time down by half. Not only does it make things like the 3-day challenge impossible, but that extra time is almost necessary in the third and forth dungeons, which take an especially long time to do - especially for a first-time player. The other reason? They messed up the Zora swimming controls, making it require magic power to swim like N64-Zora does normally, which doesn't make any sense at all and is just stupid, considering the original Majora's Mask had some of the best swimming controls of all time. My favorite 2D Zelda game is A Link to the Past, which I dunno... seems to have fallen out of favor a lot recently. But, believe it or not, the Zelda that I'd like the most remade is... Link's Awakening of all games. Or better, it should get the Link Between Worlds treatment. Let me explain. Link's Awakening ''is a major victim of being made too early. People say that ''Majora's Mask is the darkest Zelda game, but with increased technology and forethought, Link's Awakening would be the darkest Zelda game. I mean, it's the only one where you - the player - are actively destroying the world. I mean, in the people of Koholint Island had a little more depth and didn't just spout tutorial information, then this game could really hit hard. I dunno, does that sound interesting to people? I probably wouldn't do it on my main channel. I could convert my vlog channel into a games review channel, and go through the Zelda games chronologically, before moving onto other series. And I may mix in some Zelda-like games, like StarTropics or Terranigma. -------------- I don't normally talk about shows that I've decided to stop watching - especially if they're not animated - and I usually find it tacky, but I stopped watching Last Week Tonight with John Oliver, and I am going to stay stopped. His last episode of the season was my last episode and it was so bad that I seriously considered doing my first live action review on it, the one on president-elect Trump. A little history. I've really liked the show, at least the web segments for the first two seasons. Then the 2016 election happened, and he, like many others, decided to stop being entertainers. It's probably an understatement to say that he got more and more biased over the course of the election (or more desperate). And the non-election stuff, he seemed to stand on shakier and shakier positions. Half of his segment on the DNC was him talking about the RNC, after he already talked about the RNC. There's having a viewpoint, which is fine. Even bias, to a certain extent is fine. But then there comes misrepresentation, hiding facts, and misleading. Like his episode on third party candidates, exaggerating and misrepresenting the third party candidates. Let's start with the basic issues of the episode. At one point, he says "we like to throw elements from our entire season into the finale, but this time..." except that's exactly what he did, because this is the journalistic equivalent of a clip show. There was no new information whatsoever. Everything he said about the topic at hand, he had said in a prior episode and was beaten into the ground. But lets talk about misleading. There's was one part where Oliver talks about Trump's plans about Obamacare. In this segment, Trump more or less says that he wants to keep all of the positive aspects of Obamacare, and Oliver treats this as a bad thing. Hey... maybe he wants to get rid of the bad elements of it, and make it work more economically. The negative aspects weren't even mentioned, as if there were no negative aspects, and everything has negative aspects. There is no universally positive anything anywhere. "His promises were not all universally bad" - said Oliver, even though he never talked about one that wasn't universally bad in the... like 7 segments that he did on the guy. But then John asks the million dollar question "how did we get here?" and does fuck all and deflects blame to get to an answer that appeals to him. It's hard to go through all of this in text, but he goes through a few reasons that he dismisses and then puts an inflection on "racism and/or indifference to it" as if it was the absolute biggest cause, even though Hillary's most important losses were in areas that voted for Obama, a black man, twice. Then he talks about one of the reasons - "the media" and "how a system which is supposed to catch a serial liar failed." First of all, all politicians are liars. If you don't lie, you don't get elected. That's how it works. So, I can place in almost anyone who has ever been elected to office. "CNN even ran some of his speeches in their entirety." This is called coverage. It's what the news is supposed to do, and you're berating CNN for... not condensing, misrepresenting, and hiding? A lot of people defend this, saying they didn't give equal coverage to Hillary, but that's not what John Oliver says. He solely talks about CNN giving undoctored coverage to a candidate, which is especially bad considering the doctoring they did later, and you know, lying about the legality of reading Wikileaks (which John Oliver helpfully doesn't mention). "And that wasn't to say that there was great coverage of Trump in other outlets" is what he says next. So, airing the entirety of a speech is... not great coverage according to him? Then he says "there is no longer consensus on what a fact is" you know, Mr. Oliver, like saying "the e-mails aren't as bad as they look" in his episode on Scandals. In that segment, the more he downplayed - like obviously downplayed - Hillary's scandals, it didn't make me want to vote for Hillary more. All it did was make me take John Oliver with more and more grains of salt (thankfully, this episode of his replaced my entire supply and then some). And this was the main problem with the media this election cycle. I know that I am never going to vote for a candidate that the media would go to these great lengths to lie for them. "Trust in mainstream media outlets has been falling" is said in passing, but there are very good reasons for that. Like them blatantly getting more and more biased, decrying facts, and throwing people into hysteria. Here's a joke for you. A person playing Pokemon Go gets run over by a guy who just finished playing Grand Theft Auto. Which one does the media blame? "There is inherently wrong with media that has a viewpoint" honestly, considering 2016 and everything it has, it's making me wonder the truth of that statement more and more. Then he starts attacking social media. Which is odd, since Obama may have been the first president elected through use of social media. You know, back in 2008 it was pretty big, he got a higher amount of the youth vote than most presidents past and was somewhat known as the first celebrity president (even though we literally had a film actor as a president before him). How times change. He goes on to say that a false positive quote about Trump was shared a million times, while ignoring how much the negative one was shared. Do you think it's less or more than the positive one? "There now exists an industry of clickbait, Buzzfeed..." And this is the first point where I just had to walk away. Buzzfeed or Buzzfeed news doing a study on clickbait should be met with the same skepticism of a group of cows doing a study on the health benefits of steak. But you're right, there's nothing wrong with media that has a viewpoint. Even if they're doing a study that might make them so biased, that it could compromise the validity of the study. "Trump gave a lot of misinformation during his campaign, and even conservatives pointed it out" unlike the liberals who didn't correct CNN's misinformation, and the misinformation on other news outlets. After this episode came out, the news media - the "legitimate news media" complained that Trump didn't tell them that he was going out to dinner. I'm not kidding, that actually happened. thefederalist.com/2016/11/16/d… "Maybe he'll google how much does the president get paid, and he'll get depressed and resign." And after this episode was aired, Trump decided that he wasn't going to take a salary as president. Or rather, a salary of 1 dollar a year. And people are complaining about that too, saying it goes against the constitution or something. I don't want to defend this guy, but this media that's so legitimate has been just... the worst. The absolute worst. "We've had a president who we could assume would stand up for the rights of all Americans." Hey, didn't you do a segment on Snowden? Last time I checked, Obama said he wouldn't pardon him. So then Oliver plays a clip of Trump saying "I'm going to open up libel laws, so when people write these false articles we can sue them and get lots of money." Kind of what John Oliver was advocating for the past twenty minutes - you know, crackdown on the bullshit floating around on the internet. "You can't open up something if it doesn't exist." You know, like a store. Or a business. Or a news station. I know it's a joke, but the punchline doesn't even make sense. It's shitty wordplay.Open up is exactly what you do with something that doesn't exist yet. Then he asks his audience to get subscriptions to the New York Times and the Washington Post, two subscriptions that are getting increasingly left-wing biased. While at the same time saying that you need to get out of your echo chamber. Also, because I have to, here's a Washington Post article about how Trump orders his steak: www.washingtonpost.com/news/wo… "If we don't get involved" and and he goes on to say "this is not normal." This is what's been bothering me a lot. The fear mongering. Because funny people don't want to be funny anymore, and the election - the only thing that they know how to talk about anymore - is over, they want to keep talking about the election. And they keep fear-mongering. Hell, cracked.com is at war with itself. They've got two articles titled "don't panic" and "dear white people, stop saying 'don't panic.'" I think all of the audiences are like "dude, just talk about something else already." We don't need fear right now. Fear leads to panic, and panic leads to rashness. If we're truly in the danger that John Oliver and his colleagues keep telling us, then panic is the absolute last thing we need. Be watchful, be vigilant, but be calm. This is why people are listening to media less and less, because that's all they're doing - they're trying to keep us in a perpetual state of fear. And that's getting to be more and more disgraceful as time goes on. And then current year man blows up current year. The "legitimate" media has been doing so much fear-mongering for the past 15 months or so. They've been saying "if this guy gets elected, the world is going to end," whether they've believed it or not. And so now, they've got to keep saying that the world is ending. Or else, they'll be caught in the lie. And as they do that, they're going to lose more and more viewership. Or you know, they could keep being butthurt that Trump doesn't invite them to dinner and rant about how he likes his steaks afterwards. If this is going to be the state of Last Week Tonight is going to be for the next four years like it was for the past few months, then I'm done with it. I dunno, would you guys want a video version of this little rant here? Bottom line, I stopped watching John Oliver when he started decrying internet media, while the quality of his own media fell more and more as the year went on. ---- Sorry, I just had to rant. I am technically a part of social media, and I don't really appreciate the attack on my legitimacy by someone who is becoming less and less legitimate. Right now, we need to have faith. Things are uncertain, but it hasn't been all doom and gloom. Trump has gone back and scaled back on his crazier ideas, as most people predicted that he would. And if he does something slightly out of the ordinary, like go out to dinner with his family, you're going to hear about it from everyone and their printing press. Sometimes we just need to step back and breathe and really actually think about what's going on. Category:Miscellaneous